


You Deserve to be Worshiped

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Dean, Prostitution, Sam's in highschool, Top Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam gets upset when he finds out what Dean’s been doing to make money. Obviously, this leads to sex. ;)





	You Deserve to be Worshiped

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I actually got something done for Trope Tuesday over on my Tumblr! I didn’t think I would. This was supposed to be a drabble or just an imagine but um...well... I got a little carried away. Hope you folks don’t mind. Hooker!Dean is what got me into bottom!Dean so it’s a trope that has a dear place in my heart. Actually, it was [THIS](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/43577.html) j2 fic specifically, one of my all time favorites.
> 
> Edit: I have belated realized I was heavily inspires by PaintByNumber's fic [It Doesn't Hurt Right Now.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10677372) If you like this one go check it out, it's way better!

Dean comes home late at night smelling like cheap cologne and stale beer. John never leaves enough money and Sam knows Dean hustles pool and cards. That doesn’t explain the bruises Dean has sometimes. Dean tries to laugh it off, say a girl got a little frisky. Sam doesn’t believe him.

Sam follows Dean and watches as he turns to face the wall of some dirty alley. Some rough looking biker guy crowds in close behind him. Even from a distance, Sam sees Dean grimace as the man's hips start moving. He just watches in morbid fascination as some stranger fucks Dean, his Dean. Sam’s emotions are all over the place. He’s furious, confused, and hurt Dean didn’t tell him. He’s also so jealous he can barely stand it and disgusted with himself for being turned on. Sam notes the tight grip the asshole has on Dean’s hips and his brothers occasional flinches of pain. But Dean never tells the guy to stop, doesn’t turn around and punch the guy out like Sam knows he could. He just takes it.

Eventually the guy finishes. He pulls of the condom and throws it on the ground along with a handful of bills and walks away laughing as Dean scrambles to pick them up. Once he has the money, Dean does up his pants and goes back into the bar.

Sam wants to follow but he’s torn. There are a lot of logical, valid reasons Sam doesn’t want Dean to do this but the biggest reason is that Dean is his. Instead, he goes back to the motel. He sits on his bed and waits for Dean to come home. When Dean comes back, Sam can’t hide that he knows and he doesn’t try.

Dean freezes when he walks through the door. “Sammy, why are you still awake?”

Sam doesn’t look up. “I saw you.”

“Wh-you saw what?” Dean says nervously.

“I saw you in the alley with that guy.” Sam can’t hide the bitter, angry shake in his voice.

“Sam, that was-”

“I know what it was Dean!” Sam shouts, pulling himself to his feet. He sighs and meets Dean’s eyes. “Why would you do that?” he asks softly

Dean looks down. “Why do you think? We needed money,” he says sullenly.

“There’s gotta be another way. I’ll get some fast food job after school, hell, I’ll drop out.”

Dean’s eyes snap up and he steps into Sam’s space. They are nearly of height now. Sam might even be taller. Dean shoves his shoulder a little. “Don’t even think about it. You’re smart, Sam. You could go to college, you could be something.” Dean’s green and gold eyes are intense and angry, boring into Sam’s.

“God,” Sam breathes, a weight hitting him in the gut. “Are you doing this for me?”

Dean steps back, looking down again. “We need the money,” he repeats.

“No no, Dean. Don’t. Please don’t do this anymore. I can’t stand the thought of those guys touching you, hurting you, because of me. Please.” Sam would get on his knees if he thought it would help.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Dean mumbles, not relenting. “It doesn’t really hurt.”

Sam is furious. He won’t, he just can’t, let Dean keep selling himself like all he’s worth is a few measly bills. “So what then? You like getting fucked in the ass by guys older than dad behind some bar?”

Apparently, Sam hit a nerve because Dean gets in his face again. “And what if I do? If it were just for fun, you’d be okay with it?”

“No!” Sam yells back.

“Yeah, well, if you don’t like it your homophobic ass can get the hell over it.” Dean shoves him again Sam falls back onto the bed caught off guard.

“Wait,” Sam sits up. “You think I have a problem with you being gay or whatever?”

Sam’s tone of genuine confusion cools Dean’s anger. He pulls a frown. “Why else would you care if I did it just for kicks?”

Sam stands up, shuffling and hopes Dean doesn’t notice the blush on his cheeks. “Because…”

But Dean invades his space again. “Because why Sammy?”

Sam steals himself and looks up. “Because you're mine.”

It’s Dean’s turn to blush but he’s hypnotized by Sam’s eyes. “Come on, Sam. You’re not five years old anymore. We can’t play this game”

“I know.” Sam says calmly, inching even closer. He’s sick of hiding and pretending. “It’s not a game. Those guys don’t know how lucky they are to get to touch you Dean. They don’t even deserve to breathe the same air as you and you let them-you deserve to be worshiped.” Sam can’t believe what he’s saying but he can’t stop. His hand seems to move on it’s own to cup Dean’s jaw.

“Sam,” Dean croaks. “We can’t.”

Sam puts his other hand on Dean’s hip, gentle but firm and pulls them together. “Tell me to stop,” he whispers, his lips inches from Dean’s.

Instead, Dean closes the gap between them.

His lips press hard and desperate against Sam’s and open with a small gasp when Sam licks at them. Dean tastes amazing, like beer and spearmint gum and Dean. Sam wants to taste him everywhere but he doesn’t want to stop kissing. Dean’s lips are soft and plush and Sam bites at them. Dean groans and the noise goes right to Sam’s cock making him grind their hips together. Which only makes Dean groan again.

Sam has to get his hands on Dean’s skin. He pulls at Dean’s shirt sliding his hands under the the hem and along the smooth expanse of Dean’s well muscled back.

Dean shudders and pulls away. “Sam, wait, we-I-”

“Don’t.” Sam cuts him off. He doesn’t want to hear Dean’s rejection. “I don’t care that we’re brothers. I don’t care if it’s wrong or fucked up or whatever. I want you.”

Dean gives a short soft laugh. He puts his arms around Sam’s neck and kisses him lightly but Sam deepens it not letting him pull away. Dean whines and goes with it. Sam gets his hands under Dean’s shirt again.

Deans hands clamp around Sam’s forearms and he rolls his forehead against Sam’s breaking the kiss. “Dude, I need a shower,” he says seriously, if a little breathless.

Sam considers and then grins devilishly. “Can I join you?”

Dean laughs again and Sam loves the sound. “Gimme a couple minutes alone and sure.”

Sam huffs in annoyance but steps back. He’s waited years, he can wait just a little more if it will make Dean more comfortable.

Dean heads for the bathroom pulling his shirt over his head.

“Two minutes exactly,” Sam calls over the sound of the water.

It’s the longest 120 seconds of Sam’s life. He’s convinced the clock has stopped.

Dean is in the middle of washing his hair when Sam gets in. He takes the opportunity to admire the view. Dean is fucking gorgeous. The perfect line of his back, the play of muscles underneath creamy freckled skin, God. Sam’s cock twitches, demanding attention. Yeah, he’s seen it before but not in such a blatant way. They may live in pretty close quarters but they still try to avoid full on nudity if they can, or at least they did.

Dean finishes rinsing his hair and half looks over his shoulder. “Admiring the view,” Dean jokes but Sam can hear the nerves.

Sam glides his hands over Dean’s ribs and down his side to rest on his brother’s hips. His hands seem to fit perfectly, like they were made to be there. He kisses along Dean’s neck. Dean’s head rolls back onto Sam’s shoulder giving him better access.

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean presses his ass back into Sam’s cock. Sam groans, thrusts against it, breathing hard. The slippery glide of so much skin on skin, and Dean, Dean’s hips moving in counterpoint to his own. They haven’t even really done anything and Sam’s about to come.

But something feels wrong. “Wait,” Sam whispers.

“God, Sam, I don’t wanna wait anymore. Just fuck me already.” Dean leans forward against the shower wall sticking his ass out and Sam knows what’s wrong.

“No, I don’t - not like this.” Sam turns Dean around by the shoulder and kisses those pouty perfect lips. “I wanna see you. I don’t wanna just fuck you Dean. I told you, you deserve to be worshiped.”

Sam kisses Dean, letting their tongues dance and swirl together before he moves to Dean’s neck again. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmurs against Dean’s ear.

Sam trails his mouth down over Dean’s collarbone pausing at the center of his chest. “But you’re more than that.”

He brushes his lips up over to Dean opposite shoulder.“ You’re smart too,” Sam whispers against Dean’s freckled skin.

Sam has to crouch awkwardly but he laves at one of Dean’s nipples. Dean shudders and whimpers. “Smart and beautiful,” Sam whispers. He sucks the other, nipping gently with his teeth. Dean moans, hips writhing.

Sam licks lower. “And so good, to me, to everyone.” He slides to his knees to trail kisses over Dean’s flat stomach, dipping his tongue into Dean’s belly button. Dean’s cock bounces but Sam ignores it for now. “God, you’re perfect.” He kisses each of Dean’s hip bones. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Shut up.” Dean’s voice is shaky.

Sam looks up. Dean’s lashes are spiked with wetness and there are two fat drops sliding down his cheeks. It could be water from the shower but Sam doesn’t think so. He surges up sealing their lips together. Dean kisses him back hard and frantic, hands tangling in his hair pulling him almost painfully close. Sam leans back and Dean draws a shuddering breath.

“I love you.” Sam says.

“God Sammy.” Dean pulls him in again, hot and desperate. “I love you too.” Dean’s breathing is hitched and uneven. “God, fuck me now, please. I-I need it. Please.”

Sam’s never seen Dean like this and it’s scary in it’s intensity. “Yeah, yeah okay. It’s just, um, I’ve never actually done this with a guy.”

Dean laughs. It’s a short hard laugh at first but Sam joins in and they both start giggling, not even sure what’s so funny. Dean shuts the water off and drags Sam out into the bedroom.

“It’s easier this way. And…” he rummages through his duffel bag and pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube.

Sam tries to hide his disappointment. He knows it’s the safe thing to do given what Dean’s been doing. They had been so caught up in the moment,he’d forgotten and had been looking forward to it being just them.

“Come here.” Dean lays on his back in the middle of the bed.

Sam goes to him instantly, crawling on top and settling between Dean’s spread legs. Their cocks rub together and Sam chases the friction, grinding into Dean. Their lips meet, not quite a kiss, just sharing breath.

“Fuck. I-” Sam groans. “I don’t think I’m gonna last very long.”

“Yeah,” Dean pants. “It’s okay. Me either.”

Dean hands Sam the condom and grabs the bottle of lube slicking his fingers. “I uh, shouldn’t need much prep.” Dean says awkwardly.

Sam kisses him. “Good. I don’t wanna wait.”

Sam rips the condom open and rolls it down. When he looks back up, Dean has three well lubed fingers in his ass.

“Fuck, Dean. That’s so hot.” Sam grabs the bottle and slicks his cock, unconsciously stroking in time with Dean’s fingers.

“Yeah?” Dean says, fingers pumping. “Feels good. But I bet your cock would feel better.”

Sam groans and presses at the base of his cock to keep from coming.

Dean moves his hand away and Sam watches Dean’s pink red hole tighten back up, fascinated.

“Come on Sammy, fuck me already.”

“Yeah, okay.” He leans over holding himself up on one arm and using the other hand to guide his cock into place. Sam presses in, slowly, carefully, Dean’s smooth tight heat pulling him in. Dean pants and Sam’s eyes fly to his face.

Sam freezes. “Does it hurt?”

“No, keep going.”

Sam does, inch by inch till his thighs meet Dean’s ass. It’s even better than Sam could have imagined.

“Sam, you gotta move.” Dean groans.

Sam slides out till the head of his cock catches on Dean’s rim and then thrusts quickly back in. They both moan when their hips meet. Sam does it again and then again, quicker each time.

“Fuck Dean,” Sam’s voice is high. He keeps up a steady rhythm, Dean angling his hips and meeting him each time. He wants this to last but he’s so close.

“God Sam,” Dean sounds nearly as strung out as Sam. “I’m-” Dean groans and clenches around Sam’s cock. Dean comes, covering both their chests and Sam’s not far behind. He keeps thrusting through Dean’s orgrasm, milking every last twitch and drop he can till he finally gives in to his own, moaning loud and long before collapsing on top of Dean.

They lie together like that, panting, Sam slowly regaining feeling in his finger tips and toes. Eventually, Dean rubs his back. “Alright, I’m gonna need to breathe eventually.”

“Right sorry,” Sam grunts and rolls off. It’s a moment of loss when he slips out. Cold unforgiving reality crashing back. Sam stares at the ceiling. He should probably be freaking out but instead he’s more happy and content than he can ever remember being. He rolls on his side to look at Dean.

Dean has a hand behind his head, watching Sam. “Don’t even think about cuddling,” he warns.

Sam grins evilly and then snuggles under Dean’s arm against his chest.

“Ugh, we’re a mess. We need showers.”

“Can we cuddle after?”

“No,” but he pulls Sam closer and Sam knows they will.

“Hey Dean, are you-you won’t-” Sam can’t figure out how ask what he wants to ask.

“No. We’ll figure something out.”

Sam sighs. “Good.”


End file.
